


【SD花+流．热系列之六】拿铁74℃（文：十甫）

by bmyuen



Series: SD花+流．热系列（文：十甫） [6]
Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M, 花+流, 花流
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26059747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmyuen/pseuds/bmyuen
Relationships: Rukawa Kaede/Sakuragi Hanamichi
Series: SD花+流．热系列（文：十甫） [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1417663
Kudos: 2
Collections: SD花+流．热系列





	【SD花+流．热系列之六】拿铁74℃（文：十甫）

在房间忙着工作的流川，脑袋却不断浮现樱木在厨房忙碌的身影，一直在想他到底又想捣鼓些什么东西出来。忍了忍，终究忍不住好奇，于是，摘下眼镜，站了起来。

甫拉开房门，一阵咖啡香味就扑鼻而来，原来，那白痴这一次买了咖啡豆回来折腾。

咖啡……吗？

下意识地皱了皱眉头。

想到冰箱里那还剩半打的罐装速溶咖啡他就有些头疼，那白痴以为他喜欢喝咖啡，所以经常给他补货，天知晓，他只是在家里赶工作熬夜时才需要而已。不过，这也公平，因为他也以为樱木喜欢喝牛奶，所以经常给他买，结果，两人看着对方的“好意”，除了接受还能怎样？看来，他与樱木的同居生活还需要再磨合一番才行。

见他从房里走出来，樱木也只是抬头看了他一眼，继续忙碌去。

于是，流川索性坐在饭桌前，托腮看樱木如何折腾那些咖啡豆。哦，他已将之磨成粉，并将之冲泡成一杯又一杯的咖啡，而那些咖啡旁还放着一盒又一盒的牛奶，流川买的。

看樱木一遍又一遍地泡咖啡、加奶，执着而专注的神情让他在恍惚间，又看到高中时初学投篮的樱木，心动。

原来，自己就是这么被他吸引的。

“狐狸，快，尝尝这杯无糖拿铁。”

倏地，被推了一下，流川抬起头才发现，自己刚刚竟睡着了。

面前已放了一杯咖啡，香味浓郁，浅啡色的，昭示着某人的得意。

“快喝，快喝，不然冷了口感就差了。”樱木见他只是盯着那杯咖啡不动，于是催促。

抬起杯啜了一口，本以为会烫且苦的，没想入口顺滑，而且还尝到甜味。

不是说无糖吗？

于是再啜了一口，让咖啡留在口腔里，慢慢品尝。

“好喝吧？是不是比你那些罐装的糖精咖啡好喝百倍？我试了好久，才调到这个味道，而且温度刚好，入口时58℃，这是人体最喜欢的温度。”樱木得意洋洋地说道。

看着他那张扬的笑脸，哦，咖啡加牛奶的拿铁，流川的心又动了。

低头又啜饮了一口拿铁，然后站起来，快速地将口中的咖啡渡给樱木……

“咳咳……死狐……咳……狸…”冷不防被突然灌了一口咖啡，还是以那种方式的，樱木被咖啡呛到了。

流川再次趋前，将樱木唇角溢出的一滴咖啡舔去，然后看着樱木说道，“我喜欢74℃。”

那是你的，叠加我的，才是我最喜欢的温度。

  
十言甫语：好想喝咖啡！生病前，已不太能碰西洋咖啡了，喝了头疼，所以只喝南洋咖啡。生病后，连南洋咖啡也喝不了，现在得完全戒咖啡因食品，每天嗅着隔壁桌的咖啡香，胃好疼呀！


End file.
